Keith's Surprise
by Mertz
Summary: Bit of K/A fluff just for shameless enjoyment.


In the spirit of trying to inspire some of the other KA authors back to their pens and paper, I wrote this bit of fluff. Many thanks to the ladies that helped with the edit and tried to make Keith's poor poem writing skills look a bit better. Sadly, Keith's skills are as bad as my own! LOL!

Enjoy,

Mertz

I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.

Keith's Surprise:

Standing on the balcony that overlooks the castle gardens, Allura watches Keith as he sits on one of the benches, writing in a black notebook. It has been his constant companion for the last two weeks, but any time she or someone else asks what he is writing, he replies, "Notes for things I need to do…" then he walks away or changes the subject. Her delicate eyebrow arches in irritation as she thinks, _'He's hiding something. But what can it be?'_

Her musings are interrupted when she feels someone bump her slightly. She turns to see Lance lean against the edge of the balcony beside her, "What are you thinking so intently about? You didn't even hear me open the balcony door."

She does not answer as she goes back to looking at the gardens. Lance suddenly smiles brightly as he adds, "It wouldn't be about the dance tonight would it?" His face continues to light up with mischief as he makes a swooning noise, "Just think about all of those handsome young princes you'll get to dance with. All of them vying for your affection…"

Allura snorts as she finally turns away from the view to face him, "You mean, vying for the right to control Voltron, don't you?"

The smile on Lance's face grows as he laughs, "A bit cynical for your age, aren't you?"

Crossing her arms, she snorts unladylike again, "I know what they all want and it is not me."

"Oh, don't under rate yourself Princess," replies the lieutenant. "You're a beautiful woman. Believe me, that is as much of a draw as Voltron."

"As I said before, they don't want me," repeats the princess indignantly, "They want some pretty little puppet they can control and to breed their children, nothing more."

Lance's smile dims, "Come on Allura, I'm sure there will one or two in that bunch that won't be like that." As the princess rolls her eyes, he adds, "Just give them a chance."

Sighing, Allura moves back to the balcony's edge and rests her chin on her hand as she looks down on the commander once more. She feels Lance moving beside her and listens to him sigh, "Keith and his little black book."

"What do you suppose he is writing?" asks Allura as she looks over at her friend once more.

Shrugging indifferently, Lance answers, "He says it's work stuff."

"My foot," snorts the princess again, "He never used to carry one around. Now it seems to be with him at all times."

"It's been with him since this ball was announced," interjects the lieutenant as he turns his back to the edge, facing the balcony door. "Could just be everything he needs to remember to have done. Keith's anal that way. Every t crossed, every i dotted."

"I know," sighs Allura as she notices Coran entering the garden and walking over to the commander.

"Don't you have to get ready for this ball?" Lance asks, changing the subject. "I would have thought Nanny would have kept you locked up in your room all day getting ready."

"She would have if I hadn't hidden from her," she replies as she watches Keith set the book aside and stands to talk to the advisor.

Lance starts laughing then glances at his watch, "Well, you are supposed to be in the receiving line in three hours, don't you think you should get back there?"

Distracted, she notices a worried look cross Keith's face then he follows Coran out of the garden, forgetting his book. Turning back to Lance as she tries to hide her excitement, Allura says, "Yes, I suppose I should before Nanny calls out the castle guard to search for me. I'll see you at the ball."

She moves away from Lance, heading for the balcony door without waiting for him to comment. Hurrying down the hall, she pauses near the steps when she hears Coran and Keith's voices as they walk up the steps to her level. Ducking around a corner, Allura waits until their steps have faded away before she hurries down the hall and down the stairs that leads to the garden.

Hurrying across the pathways, she reaches the bench then glances up at the balcony railing to make sure Lance is not still up there. Sitting down on the bench, the princess picks up the black notebook and starts to page through it. Her eyes widen as she says in a surprised tone, "It's pictures of me…"

Throughout the book are drawn images of Allura in various poses. Her hair is usually down in them, but the likeness is almost uncanny as if she is looking at a picture taken by a camera. She pauses on one that looks like she's sleeping in, "I never knew Keith could draw…"

Turning the page, she stops on what looks like a poem that he has been working on. Some places in the paper are worn thin from being erased and rewritten various times. The writing is almost hard to decipher in places because of it, but Allura manages to make some of the words out,

_Your beautiful face is like the dawn, shining bright like the sun._

_Your smile is like a caress, drawing me to feel you._

_I wait for you to notice me, but alas, you won't..._

_For I am not a prince, only a common man._

_You deserve heaven and I only know hell._

_A soldier is not a man who can afford to live in the light._

Sighing deeply, Allura tries to read the next few lines but fails with the scribbling and eraser marks. Moving further down, she reads the final line,

_However, for one night of your love, I would die a happy man._

Shaking her head at it, she turns the page to find what can only be described as rambling until she pauses on one particular bit on the next page, _'The ball, everyone is excited for it, everyone but me. It takes Allura one more step away from me. Soon she will be gone and my heart will go with her.'_

Struck dumb by the thought, _'Keith loves me?'_ she almost does not hear the sound of footsteps coming into the garden. Startled, Allura quickly puts the book back then gets up and moves away from the bench, pausing near the fountain and trying to settle her emotions when she hears, "Princess?"

Making sure her face reveals none of her shock, she turns to find Keith walking up to her, "Coran and Nanny have been looking all over for you! We just called out the guard to search the castle."

Trying to look embarrassed, she mumbles, "Well, you've found me."

"Where have you been?" Keith demands angrily as he steps closer to her, "Coran scared the hell out of me when he said you disappeared!"

"I'm sorry Keith!" exclaims Allura, "I just wanted some peace before this ball and you know how Nanny gets."

She watches him slowly calm down and he finally runs a hand through his hair as he sighs, "I'm sorry Princess, but don't disappear like that again." He manages a smile that is directly opposite to the emotions still shining in his eyes, "I suppose I should escort you to your room so Nanny can help you prepare."

Nodding her thanks, she takes his proffered arm and starts to walk with him. He stops suddenly near the bench, "Oops, I forgot this earlier," and picks up his book with his free hand before leading her out of the garden.

xxxxxxxxxx

After being berated for her disappearing act, Allura sighs as Nanny continues to direct the maids working on her hair as she sits on a chair by her vanity. Her mind wanders back over her discoveries in the garden, trying to banish the sound of Nanny's voice as she gushes, "You will look beautiful tonight for all those princes."

Resisting the urge to snort, the princess goes back to her musings as she thinks, _'Why has he never said anything to me?'_ In answer, her mind returns to the poem in the book as she realizes, _'He doesn't think he's good enough!'_

"Turn Princess, we need to apply your makeup."

Doing as requested, Allura barely pays attention to the woman working on her face as she starts to plan.

xxxxxxxxxx

Pacing near the ballroom doors, Keith's eyes keep moving over the occupants of the ballroom as they move about the room. He finally stops when he looks out to see the advisor leading Allura toward the doors. They stop near him and Coran coughs, "Someone was running a bit late."

"It's my ball Coran, they can't start without me anyway," retorts the princess as she steps away from him to look Keith over. Outfitted in full Garrison military dress gear, the black suit fits to his form expertly, defining his well-muscled body. His new, shorter hair lightly brushes the collar, which shines with all of his medals. His dress pants are tucked into a pair of highly shined black boots. Looking back into his eyes, Allura finds them with a questioning look.

Smiling at him, she compliments him, "You look very handsome tonight, Commander."

She feels her smile growing as his cheeks redden slightly and he mumbles a reply while looking away from her, "Thanks."

Turning back to Coran, the princess instructs, "Well, lead me in so I can greet my guests. Let's get this over with."

Her advisor rolls his eyes as he holds out his arm, instructing her as they walk into the room, "Now, just remember, after the receiving line, you need to pick out one of the princes for the first dance."

Resisting the urge to groan, Allura listens as he continues, "It is crucial you pick one that has all the right potential to be the next king of Arus. Now, you remember the information you were given on each prince?"

"Yes, I remember it," she replies, fighting to keep her irritation out of her tone.

"Very well, here we go," Coran says excitedly as he leads her to the beginning of the receiving line that has formed with her entrance.

xxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, Allura manages a smile for the last prince being introduced to her and gives him one of the three practiced greetings she has been using that night, "Thank you for coming to Arus. I am delighted by your gracious decision to visit."

The prince nods to her while smiling toothily at her. Managing not to grimace, she gestures with her hand for him to move on. Taking a deep breath, Allura turns her back to the room only for Coran to walk up to her, "Are you ready to choose?"

"I've made my decision, yes," she answers vaguely.

He holds his arm out toward the floor, "Then by all means, go to your partner and start the dance."

Resisting the urge to tell Coran where exactly he could go, Allura pastes a smile on her face and turns back toward the guests. The princes have formed a line near the dance floor, each trying to catch her eye as she walks toward them. Slowing her step as she walks near the line, she refuses to meet anybody's gaze as she walks determinedly past them. A true smile forms as she changes directions, moves across the room, only to stop in front of a very confused commander, "Keith, would you like the privilege of the first dance?"

Swiftly recovering even as Lance elbows him, Keith manages to bow to her as he replies, "It would be my honor."

They walk together out onto the floor as Keith swiftly pulls her into his arms, signaling the music to start. He glances nervously to the side to find the mixed looks of indignation and disappointment on the princes. Farther down the line, an obviously angry Nanny is talking to Coran, her arm gesturing to the pair on the floor. Trying not to groan, Keith asks, "Are you trying to get me deported?"

"What?" asks Allura in an innocent tone.

He arches an eyebrow at her, "You know they are going to want my blood for this. You were supposed to pick one of the princes."

Moving away from him as he spins her out then pulls her back, the princess retorts, "I wanted a real prince, not one of those impersonators over there."

Almost stopping then realizing how awkward that would seem in the dance, Keith manages to keep time as he states, "I am not a prince, real or imaginary. What are you up to Allura?"

Smiling up at him, she responds, "His eyes are the color of night, they cry out to my soul."

"What are you talking about?" asks Keith as he stares down at her, confused.

"His arms are like steel bands, they hold me as if never to let go." Allura adds instead.

His eyes widen at her in alarm as she continues, "I wait for him to ask for me, but he thinks he's no prince."

Keith stops in the middle of the dance floor, his expression angry as he accuses her, "You read my notebook." Before she can answer, he asks, "Are you making fun of me? Is that what this is?"

As he starts to turn away from her, Allura grabs onto his arm, "Keith, wait!"

"I refuse to be your joke," he grunts out as he turns back to her only for Allura to grab his shoulders, rise up on her toes to reach his level and kiss him fully on the mouth. Shocked dark eyes meet the sapphire blue ones in front of him as Allura pulls back to whisper, "I love you too."

As the music stops but the noise in the ballroom reaches deafening levels, she reaches up to cup his cheek, "You are the only prince I want Keith." Allura smiles up at him as she emphasizes, "Ever."

She can feel his stiff muscles loosening under her hands as he slowly relaxes. His dark eyes shine with warmth as he asks, "Why?"

"I told you," Allura replies as she caresses his cheek, "Your soul calls to mine. It has ever since you arrived and vowed to protect me and Arus. I just never thought you felt the same." She has the grace to look embarrassed, "Until I read your notebook today. Why did you never tell me?"

Keith sighs, "I didn't think…you could choose…" he stops and looks around the ballroom again, notices Coran starting to walk toward them then looks back at her, "I have nothing to offer you and Arus."

"You have love and that is all we need," she answers then leans up to kiss him softly once more.

"What is the meaning of this?" demands Coran as he reaches them.

Allura looks at him and smiles brightly, "You told me to pick my prince and I have."

"You did not…"

"I have made my decision Coran," states the princess as she stands up straight and fully faces her advisor. "I want someone who loves me for me and not for Arus and Voltron. I have that, here."

Moving back to the commander, she lays her head against Keith's shoulder as he hugs her. Allura turns her head enough to look at the advisor, "Be happy for me Coran."

The older man stares at the couple in front of him for several long moments then sighs as he replies, "Very well. Excuse me, I have many angry princes to deal with and your governess to pick up off the floor."

Allura laughs as she looks back up at Keith, who is smiling down at her. A perfectly formed eyebrow arches at him as she reminds him, "You still haven't said the words to me."

Feeling like his heart is about to burst open with happiness, Keith glances over to find his friends backslapping each other in celebration and giving him a thumbs up. The sound of Allura's throat clearing and a distinct, "I'm waiting…" has him turning back to her. Gathering her into his arms, Keith dips her backward as the music in the room starts up again and whispers, "I love you Allura." He kisses her lightly as he pulls her back up into his arms then starts waltzing her back around the dance floor once more.


End file.
